<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me More by jordynwilder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620625">Give me More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordynwilder/pseuds/jordynwilder'>jordynwilder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Top - Freeform, Top!Bucky Barnes, botTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordynwilder/pseuds/jordynwilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep ‘em still, doll, alright? Be good for me.”</p><p>Good. Toro likes when Bucky calls him good. So he nods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "Toro" Raymond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom lets out a whine. a long, sharp, high pitched whine. His hips rock upwards and Bucky frowns. He presses his hands down on the sides of Toro’s hips. “Keep ‘em still, doll, alright? Be good for me.”</p><p>Good. Toro likes when Bucky calls him good. So he nods. He lets out a small whimper when Bucky’s lips attach themselves back onto his thighs. “Buck, please-”</p><p>“Be. Good.” Bucky practically growls. When Tom whines again in response, Bucky takes it as a signal to keep going. He kisses up Toro’s legs, smooth from when he flames on. He sucks dark bruises into his thighs, drawing small whimpers and noises from the other. “Where do you want me, pal?” Bucky asks with a smirk. He knows exactly where Tom wants him, where he needs him, but the reason he asks is simple; He wants to hear him beg. </p><p>Toro catches onto Bucky, though. He scoffs, rolls his eyes and looks down at him. "You really expect me to beg for you, Bu-” He starts, but he’s quickly cut off by a harsh smack to his thigh. “Jesus fuck, alright.” he hisses. </p><p>Bucky chuckles and he rubs his hands up Tom’s sides and back down. “Please, Buck, I need it, I need you,” he whimpers. “Need you so bad, need your mouth, need your cock, whatever you’ll give me, I know I was a bad boy, Bucky, but please I need it,” he begs filthily, and if Steve hears him from the next room they're both screwed. “Please, please, baby, I’ll do anything!” he moans out, groaning when he feels Bucky flick a thumb over one of his nipples.</p><p>“There’s my good boy,” Bucky smiles, “always such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” He praises, tipping the other's chin up so he can look at him. “Love you so much, baby.” he coos, pressing a quick kiss to Toro’s lips. “Did you prep yourself for me while you touched yourself? Get yourself nice and clean? Get yourself stretched?” </p><p>Toro nods, Bucky smiles. “Good. you’re so good.” He nudges Tom’s knees a little as a signal to open his legs wide for him and he obeys. “Good boy,” he nods. When Bucky pushes in, Toro lets out a long whine. Bucky’s been teasing him for maybe an hour now, if not more. Honestly, they’re both surprised none of the others haven’t walked in yet. Toro bites down on his lip to silence himself, but it doesn’t do much.</p><p>“Stay quiet, sugar, we don’t want anyone hearin’ us now, do we?” Bucky teases, though his breath hitches as well when he bottoms out. “That’s it, doll. keep ‘em open for me.” he instructs, and of course Toro listens. he’s always a good boy for Bucky. Well, almost always. Tonight, Toro has something else in mind. </p><p>When Bucky moves, it’s gentle. The first thrust bucky gives is always slow, gentle. It gives him time to adjust. Toro moans softly and he grips the sheets beneath him. “God, buck, yeah,” he moans breathlessly. </p><p>“Hands up.” Bucky commands, and Toro frowns. When he doesn’t obey, James furrows his brows and repeats. “Did you not hear me baby? Hands up, above your head." he growls. Toro shakes his head and Bucky grunts. “Are you trying to be bratty today? Huh?” he asks, and when Toro blushes a little he knows. “You’re being a brat on purpose, aren’t you, doll? You just want someone to put you in your place, don’t you? You’re practically fuckin’ begging to be punished.” Bucky huffs, “you’re gonna get it, doll, but you aren’t gonna like it much.”</p><p>Tom chews on his bottom lip and he knows he’s making a mistake when he rests his hands on Bucky’s toned chest. "I think I’m gonna like it, Sir,” he whispers. Toro’s used the name Sir for Bucky a total of one time, when it slipped, and Bucky pounded Thomas until he couldn’t walk for three days. </p><p>Bucky’s breath hitches and Toro smiles a little in triumph but it doesn’t last long. Bucky pulls out, drawing a whimper from the other boy. “Flip over, ass up.” he growls. Toro doesn’t listen. “Stop trying to piss me off. Ass up.” he commands, but once again, Tom doesn’t listen. He just bites his lip and smiles a little. </p><p>“Make me, Sir,” Toro quirks an eyebrow, looking up at Buck innocently. “If you want me to move so bad, why don’t you just make me?” </p><p>With Toro’s suggestion, Bucky picks his sub up with ease and flips him onto his stomach. “I’ll let you do the next part, baby,” he says, but it doesn’t mean Toro is going to. if anything, he presses his hips down more than up. </p><p>“You know, Sir,” Toro mumbles into the pillow, “I don’t need you to be able to cum.” Which was true, but not in this instance. Toro needed Bucky to touch him. </p><p>“I'd like to see you try,” Bucky snorts, Toro starts to rut his hips into the mattress slowly, moaning just to put on a show. He rolls his hips down and looks back at his Dom, just to watch his face. Toro has his fun for a bit before Bucky yanks his hips up. “Stop being a fuckin’ brat.” he growls. </p><p>“I’m not doing anything, sir,” Toro pouts. He knows he’s being difficult he knows that. But he wants to see how long it’ll take for him to walk straight after tonight. </p><p>“You know exactly what you’re doing.” Bucky rolls his eyes. Toro does know what he’s doing, in fact he’s doing so deliberately. “What’s your safe word sweetheart?” Bucky asks, just to make sure Toro knows.</p><p>Tom smiles a little. Bucky definitely is one of the most caring boyfriend's on the planet. “Flame on.” he answers. </p><p>“Good. You’re so good, but you know you’ve gotta take this,” he mumbles. The next thing bucky says tells Toro that he’s in big trouble. “Count for me.” Bucky barks. </p><p>Toro nods. He’s about to say ‘yes Sir,’ in response, but James delivers the first smack to his ass. “One!” he hisses. It wasn’t too bad, nothing like the next few. Bucky smacks him hard light and everything else in between until he reaches twenty-five and Toro has tears streaming from his eyes. </p><p>“You took it so well, doll, you did so well. I'm so proud of you baby.” Bucky whispers, pressing a few small kisses to the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “I’m gonna give you a break now, alright? C'mere,” he coos. He scoops the kid torch up into his arms and holds him on his lap, making sure not to be too rough with him. “I love you doll.”</p><p>“Love you too, Buck.” Toro hums. He positions himself so he’s seated comfortably on Bucky’s lap not putting too much pressure on the new swollen patches. He sits there for quite a while, Bucky presses small kisses to his neck and shoulders. “‘M okay now,” he mumbles. </p><p>Bucky nods, and he kisses Toro’s forehead. “How do you want it?” he asks. </p><p>“Jus’ normal today, wanna see you,” he hums. So James obliges by gently laying Thomas onto his back and getting between his legs again. </p><p>“Wanna pass me the slick, doll?” Bucky reaches for Tom’s hand and takes the small bottle, spreading some generously around his cock. “Tell me when it’s okay to move, sweetheart.”</p><p>With that, Bucky pushes in and the two boys moan in unison. Bucky moans deep, guttural and Toro moans high pitched and needy. “Shit, Buck, move.” he gasps. </p><p>Bucky slowly starts to swivel his hips, immediately making sure to get the angle Toro likes. “God, Toro, Jesus fuck,” he groans. “So fucking tight for me.”</p><p>A small whimper comes from Toro’s lips and they part slightly as he throws his head back. “Mmh, Bucky, right there, just like that,” he encourages, finishing the comment with a loud moan. “Please, sir.” he moans out again. </p><p>Something inside Bucky snaps when he hears that name again. So Raymond wants it like that. Barnes's hips snap forward, starting a brutal pace into Toro’s ass. “Such a filthy slut for me, aren’t you? Such a pretty boy, all for me. Tell me baby, who owns you?” Bucky growls, one hand wrapping around Toro’s wrists to pin them above his head. </p><p>“Y-you, sir, you own me, I’m yours,” Toro moans in response. He hears a small ‘good boy’ from James and he smiles brightly. When Toro feels his prostate hit he almost screams, gripping onto the hand pinning his own down. “Bucky, o-oh my god.” he gasps, eyes screwed shut. </p><p>Bucky frowns when Toro closes his eyes. “Open ‘em for me, baby.” he speaks. When Tom obeys, Bucky nods. “Good. So good for me,” he grins. “You’re my good little whore, aren’t you? Such a filthy little slut, but so good for me,” he urges. </p><p>“Mmh, yes, Sir, all yours!” Toro mumbles. He can barely form a sentence, pleasure clouding all common sense. He lets moans pass through his lips, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. “Please, Sir, can I cum?”</p><p>James hums. “Yeah. Come on, sweetheart, cum for me. You can do it, baby, you’re so good.” he encourages. Toro whines and he grips the sheets beneath him once more. His eyes roll back in his head and his hips buck up uncontrollably and he cums untouched spilling over his and Bucky’s stomachs. “Good boy,” Bucky congratulates. “Such a good boy. Come on, not too longer now. Take it like a good little whore.”</p><p>Toro’s oversensitive at this point, but he sits there and he whimpers and he takes it until Bucky’s thrusts grow sloppy and jerky. “Please Sir, need you to fill me up. Need to feel it, can't be empty after you take your big cock out of me.” he begs pathetically, and Bucky obliges. A few more thrusts and Bucky fills Toro’s ass with his seed, groaning and stilling his hips before pulling out. </p><p>To Thomas's dismay, Bucky leaves quickly to grab a wash cloth. He wipes up Toro’s stomach and his thighs as some drips from in between his legs. “You did so good for me, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you, angel.”</p><p>"Love you Buck" Toro mumbles sleepily. Bucky drapes a blanket over the two of them. He knows Toro gets tired after sex, he always does, so he curls up in bed next to him after putting the washcloth in the laundry basket.</p><p>"I love you too sugar." Bucky whispers, pressing a kiss to his lover's hair as they both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>